The Sonic Show!
by Jenn the Cat
Summary: The day has finally came. Sonic Team is going out of business. Can a telethon hosted by the Sonic characters and run by employees and one fangirl save the franchise? Flames accepted.
1. Going Out of Business

**No flaming please! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Sonic Team, NiGHTS, or Samba de Amigo.**

Sonic the Hedgehog. One of the world's most well-known video game characters of all time. He was created back in 1991 and was an instant hit. His future games were shined on with many praises and fans added every time especially during his tenth anniversary. 2008. Sonic's 17th year in the gaming industry. The franchise has been struggling to continue it's greatness in console games which many often gaining low publicity. 2020, Sonic's 29th year. The fan base continues to struggle now more then ever. Almost no good games are created, the fandom shrunk to almost nothing, and the franchise is at the brink of shutting down...

Tokyo, Japan. This year, Japan has reached the highest in economical history. Many smiles shined the city and no one was close to unhappy... Except a young American immigrant girl who's eyes met death at a newspaper stand.

Ashleigh stared at the news headlines like how her mom did during the day after 9/11. To her, the unthinkable has finally happened.

"No... No, no, no! It can't end like this!" As soon as she cried this out, she dashed right away to the SEGA building hoping that it was not too late.

As soon as she reached the building, she swung the doors open like a torpedo, ran to the Sonic Team HQ, slammed the doors open and shouted, "You guys can't shut down!"

The room was filled with exactly three employees and several boxes stacked up on each other with two employees packing up (the other one is a lazy bum). The three faces began staring at Ashleigh for a second then began packing up again.

"You guys are just giving up?! Think of the fans!" She cried.

"Aren't you, like, our only one?" The lazy bum of an intern asked. Her name was Hima and she had absolutely no interest in Sonic (or video games) what so ever. Everyone presumes she's only here because her resume couldn't get her a better job and Sonic Team was desperate to get new employees.

"No she's not... She's gonna be," sighed the overweight employee who's been here for only one year. His name is Taiko.

The young red head teen with a ponytail as long as a girls'. His name is Kikiyo and he's been here for the longest time. "What are we supposed to do Ash? We're making barely any profits from our Sonic games. Even NiGHTS and Samba de Amigo is selling better," he sighed.

_Bummer, _Hima thought. _Guess I'll, like, be out of work again. I don't, like, care about games or anything, but this was the only job I could get... We, like, need something that can earn us money... A fundraiser?... A talent show?... A telethon?... A telethon! That's it!... And it's, like, totally retro._

"I have an idea!" Hima shouted. "How about we, like, use that dimensional portal and, like, get the Sonic characters here so they can, like, hold a telethon."

"Hima that's... That's actually a good idea," Kikyo said. "Ashleigh, get the Sonic characters. We'll rent a studio to do it on."

Confused with the whole dimensional portal thing? It's the future and my imagination and anything can happen with that combination.

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

"A telethon? What do you think we are, a bunch of circus freaks?!"

"Sonic, that didn't even make sense... And if you guys are humans but still have those powers then I guess you guys would be considered circu-"

"That's not the point!"

"Geez, you're crabby today. Is it because I began by saying that Sonic Team is closing down?"

Sonic groaned while Amy gleamed. "I think it's an awesome idea! I can finally show the world that my singing doesn't suck!" After that thought, she began singing in a tone deaf way and caused the others to cover their ears.

"... Anyways, there's no other way to keep Sonic Team going. C'mon guys!"

He groaned again. "Alright... But if we have to hear Amy sing again, I'm blaming it on you."

"Hey!" Amy shouted back.

"Great! Telethon starts tomorrow and ends when we reach... 100,000,000,000 yen!"

"WHAT?!"


	2. Around the Hoop in One Hour

**Disclaimer: I'll own Sonic once Microsoft buys him.**

The curtains open as Sonic steps on stage with a slight grimace in his face expression. "Live from some random warehouse in Tokyo, Japan, it's the Sonic Show!"

Backstage, Ashleigh stares at Kikyo with an angry look. "The best you could get was a warehouse?!"

"What?" Kikyo answered back trying to calm her down. "It's the best I could find in such short notice."

Back on stage, Sonic continues rambling on about the show. "In this telethon, we are trying to earn enough money to keep the Sonic franchise going! Our goal is, um, 100,000,000,000 yen." He ran backstage and asked Ashleigh, "Why do we need this much?"

"How should I know? Hima was the one that told me we needed this much!"

"Where **is** Hima?" Taiko asked after looking around the area for her.

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Inside an incredibly messy apartment, a punkish girl, by the name of Hima, is slouching on her couch holding a huge bin of popcorn that nearly covered her face. She stared at the TV while laughing maniacally at her horrible idea of a fundraising event.

"Heh heh heh... This is, like, gonna be good..."

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Sonic sighed as he got back on stage right after Amy had announced the calling number. "For our first act, we have Marine doing... Um, she didn't actually tell us what she was doing."

Marine rapidly ran on stage holding a kid sized hula hoop with a grin as big as a banana. "I can hula hoop for a whole hour, mate!"

"... So you're... Just gonna hula hoop for an hour in front of people we're hoping to donate money to us?... Are you at least adding more later on?"

"Nope!" Marine answered with that big, annoying grin still glued on to her face.

"... If you excuse me, I'll be backstage crying." His mood was spoken as he walked slowly to the back and started banging his head on to the wall.

"Um, Sonic," Taiko said making sure that him interupting would not get on his bad side. "If you don't mind, can you go get Hima? She's probably at her apartment."

"Anything to get out of here," he groaned.

In a flash, he dashed out of the building while knocking down the hula hoop Marine was using.

"Oh thanks a lot ya bloody bloke! Now I have to start all over!"

Tails was sitting in front of one of the telethon's telephone while watching Marine perform her train wreck. "Please tell me when this is over."

A blue flash passed through again causing Marine to drop her hula hoop... Yet again.

"Hey, quit doing that already!" Once again, she picked up her hula hoop and started all over again. Meanwhile, Tails was banging his head on to the telephone.

Backstage, Sonic had returned without Hima. Why? "Um, what's the adress to her apartment building?"

After Taiko wrote down the adress and her room number, Sonic yet again, rapidly dashed through the stage and caused Marine to drop her hula hoop again.

"He is gonna hear a word from me later," Marine silently grumbled as she picked up her hula hoop and restarted for the third time.

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

"Oh, god, this is, like, hilarious!" Hima stuffed a fistfull of popcorn into her mouth while laughing hysterically which ended up choking her a bit.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slam erupted in her room. She turned to the door but ended up seeing nothing. "Huh, must be the wind."

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?"

"Huh?" She turned back to her TV and saw Sonic covering the screen with an unhappy look.

"Like, why should I go?"

"Like, it was your idea," he answered while imitating her **annoying** valley speak. "Let's go already," he continued on while dragging her by the ear.

"OW! Like, let go of me!"

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**TOTAL MONEY PLEGDED: 1/2 a yen.**


	3. AUGH MY EARS!

**Disclaimer: Ojamajo and Sonniku is not owned by me!... Well, maybe in the future...**

Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream stared at the stage as Marine hypnotically spun her hula hoop on and on and on and on and... on... and... zzzzzzzzzzzz...

"Can't you get her off and get the next act on?!" Knuckles complained to Kikyo.

"We would, but our next act isn't here yet."

Cream gave a tiring yawn while she droned, "How long has she been doing this?"

"About 30 minutes. She said she can do it for an hour, but Sonic made her drop her hoop three times so... 33 more agonizing minutes left," Tails answered.

"Y'know," Cream giggled. "You're kind of cute when you're calculating time."

"Uh... Thanks?"

A few moments of silence later, a giant gust of air ran through the stage which caused Marine to fall flat on the stage. "Oh that is it!" She ran towards the back stage and a fight erupted.

Back stage, outside of the fight, Ashleigh, Taiko, and Kikyo stared down at Hima whose clothes were badly ripped and tattered. The pain wouldn't let her get up.

"Like, why did he have to drag me on, like, the roads and streets?" She droned weakly.

"Well, it was your fault for playing hooky on something that was **your dang idea!**" Kikyo cried while kicking her.

Amy just realized that there was no one performing while the camera was still on. She took this moment as her time to shine and jumped on to stage. "This is a song I composed myself called, _Notice Me Baby_. Please enjoy!"

As she began her song, screeching came out of her mouth as everyone inside the warehouse felt like screaming from the noise.

"Oh god, what the heck is that terrible noise?!" Kikyo screamed at the top of his lungs so he could be heard.

"I think Amy is singing!" Asleigh answered.

"What?!"

"I think Amy is singing!"

"What?!"

**"I SAID I THINK AMY IS SINGING!!"**

"You don't need to scream about it!"

"Ugh, will someone, like, make her stop?!" Hima said while laying on the floor in physical _and_ hearing pain.

Marine and Sonic were also effected by the sound and stopped fighting because of it. "Aw that tone deaf sheila is stealing my spotlight!"

"What!?" Sonic answered back.

"Aw, forget ya!" She ran on the stage holding her hoop and bumped Amy out of the way. After making sure Amy couldn't get up, she began hula hooping again... Please spare us.

As Amy began fighting against Marine for the spotlight, Tails, Cream, and Knuckles sat in front of the telephones while staring at the catfight that was happening right in front of them.

"... Why aren't we getting any donations from this?" Knuckles asked.

"Because as soon as people heard Amy's singing, they changed the channel," Tails replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because I just heard Ojamajo DoReMi music coming from the TV in the lighting booth," Cream said while holding up her ears near the lighting booth. Afterward, she began small dancing and singing the Ojamajo opening.

"... This is gonna be a long day..."

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**TOTAL MONEY PLEDGED: 1/2 a yen.**


	4. Little Blind Bat

**More than 100 hits in less than a week?! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic is owned by Sonic Team. Sonic Team is owned by SEGA. And Sapphire is owned by shadowroxmysox.**

After everyone threw Amy and Marine into the storage closet, Sonic announced that they would have a short commercial break.

"Hey Ashleigh, who the heck is the next act?" Sonic asked with curiosity since the next act was very late.

"Silver."

"Him? What the heck can he do?"

"He's going to tell the futures of the people who donate."

"... But he's not that kind of psychic."

"I know," she said in a somewhat unimpressed tone. "He just bought a pack of tarot cards, a ouija board, and a crystal ball and now he thinks he's both meanings of psychic."

"... Please tell me we have better acts coming up."

"Blaze said she'd be fire dancing later," she answered trying to sound a bit more enthusiastic.

"... Get the fire extinguishers ready."

All of a sudden, Charmy came barging into the warehouse and crashed on to the backstage. He quickly got up and started saying things so fast, no one could understand him.

"Heyguys,guesswhat? Ifoundtheotherhalfoftathalfayenthatthatkiddonated! Howareyouevensupposedtohavehalfofayen? Itseemsimpossible,right? Right? RIGHT!?"

"CHARMY, SHUT UP!!" Everyone screamed

"Hey,youguysdon'tneedtobedowners," he replied.

Knuckles then poked him on the head which made him collapse on the floor and fell into a deep sleep. "Yup, he's been eating sugar again."

"Um," Cream began. "Sorry to interrupt, but the break is almost over and Silver still isn't here yet."

The door opened and in came Rouge who slowly walked over to the others while winking at Knuckles who shuddered at the thought. "Hey guys. How's the telethon going?"

"Horrible," Kikyo answered. "Marine and Amy stunk up the show, we only got a donation of a yen, the break's almost over and our next act hasn't arrived yet, and Charmy came to bug us."

"Well, if no one's here yet, how about I take over. I'm pretty good at singing."

"Oh no you don't!" Came a high-pitched voice coming right behind them. They turned around and saw Amy.

As Sonic turned around, he was startled as if he's seen a ghost. "What the?! How'd you get out of the closet?!"

"Um... The door broke?"

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Marine lay in the closet all tied up with duct tape covering her mouth. She was struggling to break free. Right across from her, the door stood in a crooked matter as if a hammer had smashed it open and someone had attempted to fix it up. Outside, the door's opening were covered up completely with more duct tape.

Marine was full of murderous thoughts. _Once I get out of here, I'm am gonna kill that tone deaf, stupid, stalker of a bloke-ette!_

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

"I'm the only good singer in this dang building!"

"By good, do you mean screechy?" Taiko stated.

"Forget what she says," Rouge said. "I'm going on stage. Take care of my little sister for me while I'm gone will ya?"

After Rouge left, Tails was left with a confused look. "What little sis-" A sudden flapping noise came from behind. As he turned around he sees a miniature version Rouge, but with light blue fur, float right next to him.

"What the?! When did you get here?!"

"Thanks for the greeting," she said sarcastically. "Name's Sapphire."

Meanwhile, across the room, Charmy begins to regain consciousness, as he sees the image of Sapphire, he begins waving and speaking like a drunken sailor. "H-hey Sapphire."

"Is that Charmy?! Oh my god!" In a blink, she flew out of the building as fast as a torpedo with half a her face red.

Tails, Sonic, and the others were left speechless and confused at what just happened.

"... Man, Rouge is gonna kill us!" Ashleigh cried.

Then Charmy fainted again.

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**TOTAL MONEY PLEDGED: 10,011 yen.**


	5. NiGHTS Journey of Boredom

**Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS or Sonic. Why? 'Cause I don't.**

**If there really is a song called Twilight Moon, weird coincidence.**

After being yelled at by Rouge, and finding out Sapphire was blind, they were beginning to think that they would never reach their goal.

"It's time to face the facts," Sonic stated. "Silver is unbelievably late, we only got 10,011 yen, and I doubt anybody is even watching this trash. It's time to give up and blame it all on Hima."

"Hey!" Hima screeched.

"Oh come on Sonic, we can't just let Sonic Team go to waste!" Ashleigh cried.

Suddenly, a strange voice in an English accent cried out, "What?! Sonic Team is shutting down and nobody told me?!"

Everybody was confused and slightly freaked out at when suddenly, a glistening puff of smoke appeared, in front of the now waking up Charmy. As it calmed down, the image of a purple jester echoed through their eyes.

Then he fainted again in shock.

"Why is it that when ever something big is happening in Sonic Team all you do is address the Sonic characters? What about us? Don't you think Sonic Team's other characters are important too?" He/She shouted.

"Not right now NiGHTS," Kikyo sighed. "And lose the English accent. It doesn't sound right when you're speaking Japanese."

"Look, like, if we don't get, like, enough money, like, you, Sonic, Billy, Amigo, and, like, Phantasy Star and stuff are, like, going down hill. Like, why wouldn't we tell you guys? Like, didn't Taiko send you guys, like, a memo and stuff?" Hima batted back.

"Hey, _you _were the one who was supposed to send those memos!" Taiko answered.

"Maybe you didn't notice but, like, working is not my forte."

"Then why are you here?!"

" 'Cause I, like, need the money for college and stuff."

"If you can afford an apartment why can't you afford college!"

After two minutes into the argument, everyone got annoyed and, soon, began to ignore them.

"Uh, NiGHTS," Ashleigh said.

"Our next act is incredibly late, so can you fill in?"

"... Me?... Um, I don't know what to say... Well, good thing I brought my flute! I can finally play my solo in front of people that aren't asleep!" He/She flew in a cheerful pattern all the way to the stage and grabbed his/her flute. "Konichiwa! I'm NiGHTS from NiGHTS into Dreams, NiGHTS Journey of Dreams, and NiGHTS to DaYS (a fic I want to do) and I'll be performing Twilight Moon." After his/her intro, he/she began to perform his/her song which... Was beautiful.

"OMG!" Cream shouted. "I'm getting a pledge of 20,000 yen!"

"Well I'm getting 30,000 yen!" Amy boasted.

"I've got 35,000!" Tails said.

"45,000 here," Knuckles added on.

Sonic's mouth was dropped at the moment. A second later, he thought, _Oh god, we are going to so rake in the dough with him._

Then Silver rushed through the door all red from running. (He could've levitated there, but I guess he forgot he could...) "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't choose between tarot cards or the ouija board-"

WHACK!

Silver fell down while Kikyo, who was holding a clipboard that he just "used", began to rant. "Do you know how long it took you to get here!? We had to stall **twice **for you! And fortune telling is not your calling!" The rest had to be censored : )

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol  
****20 MINUTES LATER...**

Cream began to yawn as she looked at her watch. "How long is this song?"

"I don't even think it's half over yet," Tails yawned as well.

Amy's phone began to ring which ended up startling everyone at the phones. "Hello?" Amy happily greeted above all the boredom really inside her. "... What?! You can't take back your donation!... You don't care?! Listen you- ... He dropped my call..."

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol  
****AN HOUR, 42 MINUTES AND 29 SECONDS LATER...**

By now, almost everyone who donated had taken back their money and everyone was even more bored from the song than when Marine was hula hooping... Speaking of which, has anyone seen her?... Oh well.

Sonic was half asleep but couldn't fall asleep because Charmy was snoring. "God, how can he hold his breath like that? I don't think there were any rests in this forsaken song."

Meanwhile, Knuckles was getting incredibly annoyed from the song until finally... He snapped. "That's it! I can't take this anymore!" He began heading towards the stage, grabbed NiGHTS by the horns and began dragging him/her off.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet!"

"We'll be 91 by the time it's done! Everybody is getting tired of this song! You're going back to the dimensional portal!"

As he/she was being dragged away, he/she grabbed hold of the wall trying to stay but failed and got flung out the door and crashed to the hotel across the street. Everyone cheered.

And Taiko and Hima are still fighting.

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**TOTAL MONEY PLEDGED: 17,355 yen. TOTAL MONEY LOST: 456,820 yen.**


	6. COSMO!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic, why would I be righting a fanfiction?**

**I think some people are confused with the yen. About 100 yen equals 1 dollar.**

After finally shooing off NiGHTS, Sonic slowly yawned on stage as he began to introduce the next act. "Now that that's over with, it's time for our next act. Tails will humiliate himself on live television!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Tails grumbled.

Sonic grabbed a small flowerpot with a tiny sprout coming out from the soil. "This is Cosmo."

"COSMO?!" Tails fled to the stage and snatched the flowerpot off of Sonic's reach. Then he started saying mushy stuff while Sonic snickered as he ran back to the back stage.

"Is that really Cosmo?" Cream asked with a bit of jealousy in her tone of voice.

"No. On my way here, I found a flower shop and I thought it'd be funny if I told him it was Cosmo."

"That's mean."

"That's why I'm doing it."

"I thought he was your best friend!"

"And?"

Charmy finally woke up again and looked around the area for no reason. "Huh? What? Where am I? Who am I?"

"Your name is Dummy and you are, like, in jail," Hima answered. Apparently, all the fainting caused his brain to be messed up a bit.

"I'm in jail?! I've got to get out of here!" In a flash, he flew out of the building in a desperate pattern.

"Oh, like, thank god he's, like, gone!"

After getting tired of seeing Tails humiliate himself, Sonic decided to talk to Amy. "Hey Amy," he began. "What happened to Marine?" That is a good question!

"Um, uh, well, um... She's uh, still stuck in the closet."

"WHAT?!"

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Marine was in the closet and was pretty much suffocating from the small amount of oxygen. _Somebody help me_, she thought.

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

"Oh, god, I've got to get her out of there!" Sonic sped towards the closet and saw duct tape covering all the openings. "... Amy?"

"Oh look at the time! My break's over! Back to the phone!" She ran back to her phone as Sonic began ripping the duct tape off.

Later, he figured it was hopeless and ended up spin dashing the door. He created a hole which revealed a suffocating and tied up Marine.

"Oh boy," he sighed.

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

After finally freeing Marine, Sonic decided it was finally time to give Tails a break. "Alright guys, it's time for another break. We'll be back after these messages. Oh, and Tails,"

"Yes?"

"That's not Cosmo."

"It's not?!" Then he dropped the pot which shattered to pieces.

Poor Tails.

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**TOTAL MONEY PLEDGED: 20,792 yen.**


	7. The Shadow Show!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own a dang thing! Quit making me do this!**

**Please vote on my poll after you read!**

After Tails kicked Sonic at the shin and ran out crying, Sonic decided that he would stop being mean to the youth of the cast (along with Hima and Amy).

"Well, the break's almost over. Who's our next act, Kikyo?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I think we were going to have Charmy... Tell jokes... Hima!"

Hima looked up from her magazine while sucking on a lollipop. "Mwhat?"

"You scared off our next act!"

"And?"

"The break's over in a few minutes and we have no act!"

"... And?"

The two began to have an over exaggerated argument while the rest of the lot had sweat drops all over them.

"How come you guys never fired her?" Ashleigh asked in curiosity. "She doesn't do anything anyways."

"... I have no clue," Taiko answered.

Just then, a shadowy figure entered the building and stood behind the rest of the lot who were too busy watching the fight to pay attention to a single dang thing.

The figure began to tap Sonic on the back.

"Hold on I'm busy doing nothing."

_Tap._

"I said a I'm busy."

_Tap._

**"I said I'm busy!"**

_Tap._

"What point of I'm busy don't you get?!" He turns around and gets greeted by Shadow's unhappy face. "Oh, Shadow... Um, whattcha doing here?"

"I believe this is yours," he grumbled while holding an extremely knocked out Charmy.

"... I'm afraid to ask what happened."

"He was flying everywhere and **stung me on my head!**"

"Yeah, whatever. We're kind of busy and Charmy's useless to us if he's knocked out."

Just then, Ashleigh turned around and became startled at the sudden sight of Shadow. "Shadow? When did you get here?... And what the hay happened to your head?"

He growled.

"... Y'know, I have an idea," she stated. "Shadow, do you mind going on stage?"

"Yes."

"Sonic, do you mind dragging Shadow on to the stage?"

"Not at all!" After that statement, he began dragging Shadow, by his bee sting wound, on to the stage having no idea what Ashleigh's plan is.

"Hey, what are you- Let go of me **-BLEEP-** !"

Sonic swung Shadow on to the stage, quickly found things to cover up the space between the stage and backstage (so he'd have a hard time getting out), and quickly ran back.

"So what exactly's your plan?" Sonic asked Ashleigh curiously. He then looked at the TV screen near them and saw that Shadow was doing nothing. "What the heck?! He's not doing anything... Well, it does look like he's thinking of ways to kill me... I still don't get it."

"Look at the money we're getting," she answered.

Sonic stared at the meter and was astonished. Donations were pouring in!

"Wait, they're donating just because they're **seeing** him?!"

"Yup!"

"I thought I was the most popular character!"

"That was the old poll. They took a new one last year. He was first and you were in third place."

"Third place?! Who was ahead of me?!"

"... Espio."

"WHAT?!" Sonic's head turned as red as molten lava and began digging his way through the cluttered mess he made to seperate the stage and the back. "Must. Kill. Shadow."

"Uh, Sonic, what are you doing?... Um, shouldn't you be getting Espio instead?... Hey, come back here!... No, wait, you two, stop fighting! You'll break the equip-"

Just then, Shadow flung Sonic on to the camera while the cameraman fled the building. He ended up knocking the camera down and caused it to break putting the show off the air.

"... Ment..."

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**TOTAL MONEY DONATED: 75,987 yen.**


	8. Please Stand By

**Sorry for the wait. My brain was dead for a while, plus there was school. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stop asking.**

**Please vote on my poll!**

As Kikyo and Taiko ran to try to catch up with the fleeing camerman, Ashleigh was yelling at Shadow and Sonic who were the main reasons why the show became off air for the time being.

"Thanks to you two, we are losing valuable time here that we could've used for the show! Do you two have anything to say to yourselves?"

"Geez Ash, you're acting like my mom," Sonic commented.

"ANSWER ME!" Ashleigh's shouting made it seem like flames would come out of her anytime now.

"He was the one that hit the camera," Shadow answered.

"Well, you were the one who swung me to the camera!" Sonic batted back.

"You were the one who started the fight!"

"You were the one who came!"

"I'm getting tired of this," Ashleigh sighed. She grabbed a baseball bat out of no where (like how Amy grabs out her hammer) and, while the two were still arguing, knocked them out with the bat and locked them into them newly repaired closet that Amy and Marine were locked in earlier. She then went back stage with a big sigh and said, "Knuckles, you take over."

"... I get to be the host?... Sweet!"

Just then, the doors opened with two bats coming in.

"Oh, you finally found Sapphire, Rouge?" Cream asked.

"Sure did," Rouge answered. "So what's going on?"

"Well, NiGHTS bored everyone to death, Tails got humiliated on live television, then he kicked Sonic at the shin and left, then Shadow came, he and Sonic got into a fight, they broke the camera causing the cameraman to run away, and then Ashleigh knocked them out, threw them into and a closet, and now Knuckles is the new host."

"... Wow, it seems way more entertaining being backstage instead of watching on the TV if you ask me."

"Hey," Amy began. "How about you take over the camera and Sapphire answer to one of the phones."

"Fine with me," Sapphire said.

"Same here," Rouge added.

"Oh wait," Amy continued. "Sapphire can't see the phone."

"Um, I can use echolocation y'know," Sapphire said with a bit of an angry tone.

"... Echo what?"

Just then, the doors slammed open again and this time, it featured a raccoon with a replica of Amy's hammer but bigger. "Alright, where's that bloke, Amy?"

"Uh-oh," Amy squealed.

"This is for leaving me to die in that closet!" She ran up to Amy and began swinging her hammer in rage and anger. This caused Amy to be freaked out and began to run away with Marine trailing her.

Everyone else had the same idea in their minds.

No comment.

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**TOTAL MONEY DONATED: 75,987 yen.**


	9. Know Your Stars, Kind of

**Sorry for not putting this up ealier. Tropical Storm Hanna hit me and the Internet reception sucked for quite a while.**

**Disclaimer: If this is a FANFICTION website, why would we need disclaimers if we know that no one owns anything.**

**Props to me for finding out how to make a line.**

* * *

After Taiko and Kikyo came back, with no success of getting the cameraman back, Hima generously bought a new camera from eBay to replace the old one... Wonder what the catch is...

"Okay," Kikyo began. "We were going to have the donators ask questions to Sonic, but since he's having a time out, guess we're stuck with you."

"Hey, what's that 'sposed to mean?!" Knuckles replied.

"Well, you never were too much of a popular character," Taiko answered.

"Shall we skip on to the Chaotix already? They're already here," said Kikyo.

"You guys know I can easily rearrange your faces, right?"

"Oh come on," Kikyo said. "We all know that that's just a bluff the creators did,"

"Try me..."

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

"O-o-okay. We kind of get it now... Stop demonstrating already!!"

Knuckles grinned as he held the close to demolished watermelon. "So you're letting me replace Sonic on that, right?"

"Yes, but if you're still gonna do that to our faces, you have to go through him first," Kikyo answered while pointing to Taiko.

"... Why do I work for you again?"

"'Cause you would be a hobo if you didn't have this job."

As Knuckles got on stage, he explained, "You see Sonic is, um, tied up at the moment, so I'll be your host until then. For the next few moments, I'll be answering the questions of you fans out there if you donate some cash."

About a minute and a half past when the first call finally came.

"BZZT- Hi this is Ai."

"And your question?"

"What's with the bump on your head that they show on the comics and TV shows and stuff?"

"... Uh..."

"I mean it's so weird and freaky. Did you, like, bump your head on to the ceiling or something?"

"... Okay, next question!"

"Hey wait, that's no fai- BZZT-"

Unlike the first call, the next came in instantly. Knuckles' hopes that it was a question he could actually answer.

"BZZT- Hi, this is Raike,"

"Question?"

"Why won't you answer Ai's question?"

"NEXT!"

"Huh? What are you- BZZT-"

Knuckles sighed as the next call came in.

"BZZT- Hi, my name is Tsuki."

"If it's another question about my head, just hang up already," Knuckles grumbled.

"Oh, okay. BZZT-"

Knuckles began banging his head on to the nearby wall as the next call came in. "Hello?"

"Answer us when we ask, what's with that bump!"

"Alright that's it, I quit!" He ran out of the door in rage and left Kikyo with a blank feeling.

"Wait, come back! We need a host!"

Meanwhile, Ashleigh and Hima were watching everything near the closet in which Sonic and Shadow were in. Suddenly, they heard rumbling.

"Um, like, what's that?" Hima asked uneasily.

"Oh, Sonic and Shadow must have woken up," Ashleigh answered. "Sonic or Shadow?"

"Like, definitely Shadow."

"1,000 yen?"

"Deal."

* * *

**TOTAL MONEY DONATED: 79,537 yen.**


	10. Who Ordered Pizza?

**Sorry this one's kind of short. I was rushing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. Sonic owns me.**

**P.S. The Chaotix's performance was based on a web comic I read (Not For Resale).**

After Kikyo gave up on trying to catch Knuckles, the Chaotix began to set up while everyone else (except Cream who stayed at her phone) was backstage discussing how the show was going so far.

"Has anyone but me noticed a big problem here?" Sapphire stated. "Practically everyone is leaving. Tails left to go plot a payback on Sonic somewhere, Silver left to who-knows-where, the cameraman ran away in terror, Sonic and Shadow are stuck in the Discipline Closet, Marine is chasing Amy somewhere in Akihabara, and Knuckles just quit. In this rate, we're goning to lose all of our cast and crew members."

"You know, she has a point," Rouge replied. "Even I'm getting tempted to run away from this train wreck."

"Look," Kikyo answered. "All of us here want to run away right now, but that ain't gonna happen."

Just then, the Chaotix finished setting up the stage and got their instruments ready.

"Looks like they're done," Taiko said. "You guys should get back to your jobs.

As they did, the Chaotix began to play which... Apparently caused the building to rumble... In a bad way... Oh god.

Just then, a pizza delivery person entered the warehouse and started shouting over the music, "Who ordered the extra large pepperoni pizza with onions, chili peppers, mushrooms, and bacon?!"

"Yay, my pizza came!" Cream jumped off of her chair, ran across the stage, caused Espio to topple over, and...

BOOM!

The stage (and Cream, Charmy, Vector, and Espio) was covered in soot, Cream was still in her running posture, and Hima began accepting the pizza.

"... -cough- And you guys wonder why your music was your team's Team Blast in Sonic Heroes."

Charmy was shouting, "Thank you Tokyo!"

Vector had his mouth dropped.

Espio was knocked out.

It wasn't until then that Cream noticed that Hima was eating her pizza. "Hey, that's mine!"

"You snooze, you lose," Hima replied with her mouth stuffed completely with the pizza's thick cheese.

As Cream and Hima began a catfight, the door to the closet collapsed. Sonic fell to the floor, knocked out, while Shadow was panting in exhaustion.

"Ha! Like, ugh, I knew it! Like, you, ack, owe me 1,000 yen!" Hima shouted off to Ashleigh as Cream was still attacking her.

As Shadow left, Sonic and Espio regained consciousness. As Sonic's vision came clear, he took notice of Espio and suddenly regained all his strength. "Hey, you're ahead of me in that poll!"

"Huh?"

Although Espio didn't understand, Sonic started fighting him anyways which caused them to get into the Discipline Closet. While Cream was fighting Hima, they rolled to the same closet as Ashleigh finished fixing the door.

"Ha! Who's gonna get 1,000 yen now?!"

Just then, Silver, carrying a bag, ran into the warehouse, panting like before. "Hey, I've decided to take on juggling instead. And I won't use my powers to help!" As he was grabbing out bowling balls from his bag, he took notice of Kikyo who was holding his clipboard in a threatening posture. "... Juggling's not my calling. Got it."

* * *

**TOTAL MONEY PLEDGED: 80,741 yen.**


	11. Hima's First Day of Work and an AN

****

Hello valued customers, erm, readers!

**It appears that I've reached a dead end for ideas as of right now. Have no fear! The Sonic Show! will continue! It would really help if you guys could submit some ideas for me to use. But please keep the humor in a kid friendly matter. Trying to keep the K PLUS rating here. Can't wait to see what you guys come up with. I'll have another chapter up soon!**

**That is all!  
JTC**

**P.S. So I wouldn't be breaking the rules, I decided to add a short story that relates to The Sonic Show! but doesn't take place during the fic's events. Please note this takes place a bit into the past :)**

* * *

**Hima's First Day of Work!**

"... So you have no working experience, no video gaming experience, and a 65 on Computer Science..."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"... Why on Earth would I let you be an employee!?"

"Because, like, if you don't hire me, you're going to be stuck with just the fat guy until you retire and stuff."

"Brilliant! You're hired!"

* * *

Hima got out of bed at 7 a.m. by the rude awakening from her alarm clock. As she arose from her bed sheet, her blond, hair curly hair sprung up with tangles galore. Instead of getting ready for work like any other worker would, she turned on the TV, climbed back to her bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Again. Her nickname at school was 'The Blond Lazy Bum'.

...

She woke up again at about 12 in the afternoon. After taking about two hours getting ready and eating breakfast, she was finally out of her pigsty of an apartment and started walking to work. It wasn't too far away, but she ended up lallygagging along the way and went browsing into a Sanrio store. After a half an hour shopping spree, she finally walked into the SEGA building and barged into the Sonic Team's room while happily shouting, "Like, hello everyone!"

"You're six and a half hours late!"

"So? This, like, means it's my lunch break right? Sweet!"

"NO!"

"Like, why am I taking orders from you? You're not even 16!"

"'Cause I've been here the longest. Now shut up!" He answered. "Anyway, you're the intern. I'm your boss, Kikyo and the fat ham over there is Taiko."

"Hey!"

"Aw, shut up! Everyone knows that you need a diet!" Kikyo turned back to Hima with a bit of a grunt added on. "Anyway, no one else is aloud in this room. Got it?"

Just then, the door opened up revealing a red head girl in a short, flowing dress. "Hi everyone! Ashleigh's here!"

"Get out of here," Hima said while throwing a banana at her.

"Um," Kikyo began. "That's Ashleigh. One of our only fans. She's an exception."

"Whatever."

After taking a half an hour nap (god, how many hours does she sleep in a day?), she began reading a magazine while everyone (even Ashleigh) were working their butts off. Later, Sonic came in and Hima got into a fight with him. Good first day or bad first day? You decide.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the story! The part with Sonic in it was supposed to have diolouge, but I thought that it was a little too long. Anyways, please PM or review for your chapter ideas.**


	12. Dancing With the Angry Stars

**NOTE: Homework, clubs, and writer's block, tend to make your loyal fans angry for waiting for so long. Sorry about all that. If anyone else has some iseas, I'm still accepting them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period.**

**The original concept of this chapter by shadowroxmysox3.**

* * *

While Sapphire was entertaining the viewers with some fighting moves and Rouge filming, Taiko, Ashleigh, and Kikyo were staring at the Discipline Closet. Every few seconds, something would slam at the beat up door, but at all times, there was shaking coming from the closet along with screaming and swearing.

"... Think we should let them out?" Taiko suggested with an anime sweat drop on him.

"Well," Kikyo began. "No one is taking the calls right now, so we need Cream and, maybe, Espio."

"... Man, we should install a camera in there," Ashleigh whispered. "Think of all the money we would've raked in."

Immediately after Kikyo released the handle of the door, causing it to open, Hima, Sonic, Espio, and Cream piled out with angry expressions on each and every face. As quickly as rabbits, they got back up and started arguing again that included several swearing. Sonic calmed down after they forced Espio to leave. Eventually, Hima and Cream stopped as well.

"Well," Cream stated. "Now that I'm out, I can finally enjoy my pizza."

As she walked towards where Hima had placed the box of pizza, she silently stopped walking still in a walking poise as her eyes motioned at Charmy who was happily munching on what was left of the pizza.

"... MY PIZZA!" As soon as she screamed, Charmy got the message and buzzed out of the warehouse as quickly as possible. Following him, Cream ran out screaming, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Everything was silent until the door slammed open again. This time, Amy and Marine, who were slap fighting each other, appeared at the other side.

The commotion ended up distracting Sapphire from her act, and caught everyone elses' eyes.

"You know!" Ashleigh screamed over their fight. "You guys can settle this with a dance off!"

"Ooo," Marine said, suddenly stopping the fight. "I love DDR! I can totally beat this sheila down on it any day!"

"That's what you think," Amy mumbled.

"Um, actually, I was thinking just regular dancing," Ashleigh answered back. "We have two CD players somewhere."

As they headed towards the stage, the door creaked open, unknown to everyone. Slowly the figure headed towards Sonic. No, it is not Shadow again. The figure crept even closer until...

WHAM!

"Yow!" Sonic yelped in pain as he began jumping up and down from the pain that the back of one of his legs was inflicted. He turned around and saw an unhappy Tails. "Um, what's up pal?"

Yet again, he kicked Sonic, who gave out another yelp of pain, and silently grumbled as he headed back towards his phone.

Amy started up their CD players, both dancing to different songs, started dancing like weirdos. Amy was dancing to "Girlfriend" while Marine was dancing to "Great Escape". The combination of the two was atrocious.

"Why are they singing retro songs?" Ashleigh questioned. (For those of you who forgot, this is the future.)

"I know, right?" Hima replied. "They should, like be dancing to, like, Broken Bones (fake boy band. Don't bother Googling them)."

"Broken Bones?" Ashleigh smirked. "They suck! They should be dancing to a Cyan Grace song (yet again, fake). I just love the lyrics to his new song:_ You were liar, but I still don't want you to die in fire._"

"What the heck? Like, he stinks! Those lyrics are, like, stupid and stuff!"

"You're one to talk! Broken Bones is the -BLEEP- band that ever lived!"

"Oh, you take that back!"

As Amy and Marine continue dancing, the others take their eyes off them and motion Ashleigh and Hima, who started another fight.

Before anyone could do anything, Sonic grabbed out Ashleigh's baseball bat and used it to knock them out. With a grinning face, he dragged the two into the Discipline Closet and locked the door shut.

Amy and Marine were still dancing bad.

* * *

**TOTAL MONEY DONATED: 80,981 yen.**


	13. The Ghosts in the Warehouse Part 1

**Hey peoples! Because it's my 13th chapter and because it's October, I decided to do a two-part, non-horror story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't get it. These is a FANfiction website. If it's a FANfiction site, why do we have to write disclaimers for FANfictions?!**

**-**

Acts after acts went by and donations came by, slowly unfortunately. It finally came to night time in which they figured no one would watch the show because it was so late and because a thunder storm had started brewing around the city.

"Alright guys, that's it for the day. same time tomorrow!" Kikyo said to the unimportant crew people.

Some of them muttered cuss words for not being paid enough while some were pretty content with their current job. Two, a lighting person and a craft service person, were talking in private however.

"God, I hate this job," one said. "They're only paying me minimum wage!"

"They're paying me below minimum wage!"

"... Wouldn't it be funny if those Sonic people were just, oh I don't know, locked inside that dump?"

The other employee smiled in an evil way. "I've got the keys right here."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

As the rest of the crew members walked out and into the stormy city, the two crew members locked up the door while laughing maniacally and then quickly ran away.

Inside, Taiko droned on and on about the acts following the day afterwards. He began to yawn a bit while everyone else, except Kikyo, tried to keep their eyes open.

"Like, why do we have to stay here while the crew, like, gets to go home?"

"Ask Kikyo," Ashleigh yawned.

"Yo, like, stupid pony tail boy!" Hima cried out to Kikyo. "We, like, don't want to review for tomorrow! Send us home already and stuff!"

"Well, excuse me for being organized and trying to help you idiots!" He answered back. "Well, if it bothers you guys that much, you can leave."

While everyone was cheering Kikyo walked up to the door and opened it... Or at least tried to. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts, in distress, he began to put his feet on to the door while trying to pry the door open. Unfortunatly, it only led to him falling down to the ground.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Rouge asked, noticing his failed attempts at opening the door.

"Uh, funny story guys. You're all gonna laugh," he said uneasily. "Um, you see... We're locked in."

"WHAT?!"

As soon as they all cried that word, a bolt of lightning struck the city. One that was so powerful, all forms of electricity went out, leaving Tokyo in a blackout. Because of it, the lights from the warehouse dimmed out in the blink of an eye.

"... Heh, heh... Funny story, right?"

**A "The Sonic Show!" Mini Saga: The Ghosts of the Warehouse!  
... I know, it's a sucky name.**

* * *

About an hour had passed since Sonic, Tails, Amy, Marine, Sapphire, Rouge, Ashleigh, Kikyo, Taiko, and Hima were left trapped in the warehouse. It's been 56 minutes since the whole city went powerless. The combination of the two?... Madness.

"Ugh, what the heck?! These chips are stale!" Amy complained while having her dinner.

"Quit complaining and eat what you have," Marine replied. "Can't ya be more like Taiko who just ate whatever he came by?"

Taikowas lying on the floor, after eating about 23 bags of stale chips. Just then, he coughed out an empty bag right out of his mouth.

"Dude," Kikyo began. "You've got to go on a diet."

"Hey, like check out this cool doll I found in the closet!" Hima called from a far.

"The Discipline closet?" Sonic asked.

"Naw, it's this, like, closet that has a bunch of, like, cobwebs in it and stuff." Just then, she held out a weird doll that somewhat resembled Tails, but with details cut off. It was carrying a miniature ax, had sharp claws, and no mouth. Just then, everyone screamed.

"IT'S THE TAILS DOLL!"

"Well, like, whatev! the ax was, like, too tacky anyway," she responded as she threw the doll to the floor. After that, she left.

"Oh come on guys," Kikyo began. "It's just a stupid doll. What's it gonna do?" He got up and stood where everyone could see him, which is standing in front of the doll. As soon as he did so, a mysterious green aura surrounded it, causing it to float.

"I mean, seriously, that game was made years ago. Besides, there is no such thing as monsters and ghosts."

"K-k-k-kikyo," Tails said, struggling to speak. "That thing is floating."

"Will you guys get it through your thick heads?" The doll raised its ax above Kikyo's head. He turned around, and, as quick as a rabbit, Tails doll fell down to the floor before he could even notice. "See? Do you see it floating 'cause I don't!"

"KILL IT!" Just then, everyone ran towards the fallen doll and began pounding the doll until holes and cracks covered each visible part of its structure.

* * *

An hour after the "Tails Doll" incident, Everyone, except Hima, was sitting around doing absolutely nothing.

"So Kikyo," Sonci began. "Anything interesting about about this place."

"Well, the owner told me that a ghost lurks this place, but that's just a bunch of rubbish."

"There's a ghost in here?!" Ashleigh, the unlikely occult fan, said in excitement. Suddenly, she grabbed out a net and a "Ghostbusters" hat. "Ghost hunting, here I come!" After that, she ran off.

"... Oi," Kikyo whispered.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Part 2 will be coming your way! Please review!**

**While you're at it, this series won't last forever, so if you want a spin-off series featuring one of the human characters (don't worry, there will still be Sonic in it) act up now! I've already got an idea of a spin-off with Hima.**


	14. The Ghosts in the Warehouse Part 2

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own a thing. You get the drill, now read!**

**-**

_Man, what is with these people? _Kikyo thought. _Ghosts, monsters, and possessed dolls do not exist! Ashleigh is off "ghost busting" and the others are cowering around. I can't believe Hima is the only one that agrees with me!... Well, hopefully, the blackout will go away so someone can finally get us out of the hellhole._

Kikyo was left alone at where everyone was having their "dinner" earlier. As you can tell, unless you didn't read the paragraph above, everyone was either running for their lives or playing as Ghostbusters wannabes. Hima, on the other hand, was off exploring the places that no one else ever did during the morning.

... Let's see how Ashleigh's doing.

* * *

Ashleigh slowly crept throughout the halls of the warehouse while silently whispering, "Here ghosty, ghosty, ghosty..." However, unknown to her, something was creeping right behind her.

"Man, why won't any ghosts appear?"

It's getting closer.

"... Maybe I shouldn't have bought that cross necklace yesterday..."

Here it is...

"Boo."

"AAAAHHHH!!" She screamed so loud, she ended up throwing her net at a gas tank... At least it didn't burst... "Hima!" She cried. "What the heck?!"

"Hey, I just happened to, like, find you here," she replied. "So, like, what's with the net?"

"I'm ghostbusting!"

"... Yah, so are you, like, going to tell Kikyo you, like, like him and stuff?"

"Shut up. It's too embarrassing," Ashleigh responded. After walking for about three minutes, she stopped in her tracks while Hima kept walking. "Um, do you know where we are?"

"Like, I was exploring the unexplored and stuff."

"... Um, do you know how to get back?"

"... Yah, like, I never thought of that..."

* * *

While kicking a can, Sonic had a bored face stuck on to his face as he walked through halls and halls of unexplored sections. "Man, this stinks," he sighed. "I'm completely lost, sick from all that stale food, and I've got to worry if the Tails Doll comes back to life."

"I know the way back," a young, feminine voice replied in a mysterious matter.

Out of shock, Sonic turned around to see who that was, seeing that no one he knew sounded like that. Right there, the spitting image of a girl in about ten years of age. She looked just like Johnbennet, but with a Japanese feel. "What the? How did you get in here?!"

"Oh, me?" She said in creepy and emotionless matter. "I've been living here since I got lost in this warehouse. It was propbably years ago."

"Years ago?! How did you manage to survive in these conditions?!"

"Oh, I have, uh, my resources."

As the two began walking away, Sonic following the girl's lead, a strange aura followed their trail, no one noticing it at all. "Oh, my name's Sonic, by the way."

"I'm Ginika sama..."

* * *

Ashleigh and Hima walked along a path, Hima leading, with bored and exhausted expressions on their faces... Well, Ashleigh had one anyway. "Ugh, when are we gonna get back? How long is this path?"

"Like, quit whining and stuff. We're almost there... Oh, like here we are!"

"Huh?! YES!!" She ran past Hima towards the area, screaming happily, as if she were a huge, young otaku in the ultimate anime store... Well, she was happy until she bumped into a gas tank (didn't explode). "What the heck?! This ain't the campground!"

"Like, of course not. This is, like, where I left my pack of gum and stuff," Hima replied while picking off a pack of gum off of another gas tank. **(A/N: Remember kids, never put your candy on a gas tank! XD) **"Yah want a piece?"

"No I don't want a piece! I just want to get back to where we were! You're like my best friend and all, but you are the most insensitive, idiotic, retarded, dumba- **BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **I have ever known to ever walk on this god forsaken planet! Do you think that I'll put up with this nonsense everyday?!"

Hima's face was flushed while staring at Ashleigh rant... But it wasn't her that she was terrified at. "Um, like, Ashleigh," she said, pointing her shaky fingers at her. "Like, that doll that I, like, found earlier is, like, floating, and holding an axe, and stuff."

Ashleigh then turned around, still with an angry face. "Look you stupid Tails Doll, I have no time to be off screaming my butt off on you! If you honestly think I'm gonna put up with you in the middle of punishing Hima, you've got another thing coming! You are the most stupid, corny, cheapest, and most **BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP** marketing campaign in all of man kind!"

As Ashleigh continued ranting, slowly, the Tails Doll began crumbling apart, piece by piece, until it was no more than a pile of soot. Lesson?

Never tick Ashleigh off.

* * *

Sonic and Ginika stepped on to the pavement of the campgrounds and where Kikyo was listening to music on his out dated i-pod (that's, apparently, all he can afford).

"Kikyo!" Sonic shouted. "I'm back!"

"Took you long enough, fastest thing alive," Kikyo grumbled as his song came to an end,

Just as the song ended, Ashleigh came screaming in joy, finally finding her way back... Hima following.

Because they had nothing better to do, Kikyo decided to go more in-depth with the ghost tale he was told of. "So, there was this ten-year-old girl that ended up getting lost in here and died. Her body was never recovered... I think he said that her name was Ginika..."

"Ginika?" Sonic said in a small bit of shock. "Hey, that's your name Gini-" he turned around. "... Ka?" He stared into the darkness, with his friend missing. "Hey guys, do you know where that girl I came here with went?"

"There was another girl?" Ashleigh said in confusion.

"I didn't notice her," Kikyo replied.

With a blank face, Sonic fell over...

Out cold.

* * *

The next morning, an employee came in early, whistling, and opened the door to the warehouse... Using the keys that Kikyo left... On his desk.

As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by Kikyo, who did not have an enthusiastic face. "Are those the keys to open this dump?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're fired!"

Across the room, Hima was digging through the same closet and found something interesting again. "Like, check out this, like, totally retro CD I found!"

It read, "Feel the Sunshine".

"BURN IT!!"

* * *

**So, what about Tails, Amy, Marine, and Taiko?**

The three were in an unknown room that was filled with gas tanks and flying monkeys! Taiko was in the fetal position, Amy and Marine were arguing towards who got them lost, and Tails was shouting, "I don't wanna die with an obese pig!"

* * *

**Funny, right? Well, Sorry for the wait. Who knew a Mew Ichigo Halloween costume would be so hard to make. I'll probably get the next chapter up by November. Please bear with me. Please review!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**


	15. The Hedgehog Playa

**Sorry for the longer than usual update. I've been too lazy to write anything for a while. Sorry about that guys.**

**Well, last chapter was a bit of a downer with viewers. One of my regulars reviwers didn't even review, but I'm just happy that I'm pleasing people.**

**It took me only recently to find out that I never wrote what happened to Rouge and Sapphire. Whoops. Let's just say that they stayed with Kikyo.**

**Raise your hand if you think I've been to mean to Charmy. Yeah, I'll try to tone down the torturment on him... Once he comes back that is.**

**Disclaimer: If I haven't been sued yet, that means I don't own Sonic. Got it?**

**

* * *

**

After a tiring night in the warehouse and the search for Tails, Taiko, Marine, and Amy, the show was finally back on. Sonic was still a bit paranoid form his ghostly experience last night.

As Kikyo began the day's show by, erm, forcing Tails to anger Amy so she would chase him, the door opened again to reveal:

"Knuckles, you're back!" Ashleigh cried gleefully. "So, ya ready to work again?"

"Yup."

"Well, I really don't blame you for leaving after all those comments about that bump on your head. I mean, I'd be really ticked off too if people started to question me about my birth mark that's shaped like a pikachu... Oh, whoops."

"Uh, can I get to the phone table now?" Knuckles asked as he began walking away, only to be blocked by Ashleigh's hand.

"But seriously, what **is**with that bump on your head. I mean, you don't see Tikal, Shade, or Pachamac having a weird bump on their head. Well, actually, you don't see them gliding, have sharp knuckles, or wear nothing but shoes either. Actually, you're a big freak, you know that?"

"That's it, I'm out of here," Knuckles grumbled as he headed back towards the door.

"Wait, come back! We need you!"

Back at the stage, Amy finally chased Tails off the stage, screaming in utter terror... Along with the f-bomb and a remark that was probably something like, "I'll get you for this Kikyo!!"

"Alright guys," Kikyo said at the camera. "Wasn't that great? Now for our next act, it'll be a nice suprise treat composed by our very own lazy bum-"

"HEY!!"

"I mean, our very own intern, Hima Ishitadowa! Insert fake clapping here!"

"Close enough," Hima sighed as she walked on stage with Kikyo leaving it, snickering about the remarks he made about her on stage.

"Do you really want her to run an act?" Taiko asked.

"No, but I was close in blowing the budget when I was coming up with acts."

On stage, Hima had a slightly enthusiastic face as she stared half emotionless at the camera. "Like, ladies and gents at home, I'm gonna, like, introduce to ya'll a pretty funny act. Hold on a sec and stuff." After her opening statement, she quickly faced the path towards the backstage with an angry face. "SONIC, LIKE, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT ON, LIKE, THE STAGE NOW OR I'LL, LIKE, GET YOU SOMEDAY!!"

"'Kay," Sonic groaned, still vexed from last night.

As he slowly walked on stage, Hima continued on. "Now, like, it's time for my act, Sonic and His Girlfriends!"

"What?!" Sonic cried, suddenly full of life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, like, from the American Sonic cartoon and comic series, like, meet Princess Sally Acorn!"

Over from a different passage, the practically naked squirrel, chipmunk, thing came out with an unhappy look. "Hello Sonic," she said coldly.

"Uh, Sally? Um, uh..."

"Like, next, meet Princess Elise!"

Next from the passage came none other then Princess Elise. Unlike Sally, she had a confused look. "What am I doing here? I don't even know you."

"Uh, who are you?"

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend you don't even remember, huh?!" Sally screeched.

"Like, next, from Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie, like, it's Sera!"

Sera came from the passage as well with a face as nasty as Sally's. "Oh, so just because our movie didn't go well in the US, you decide to go after another girl behind my back?!"

"Listen Sera, I thought I already broke up with you!"

"Like, next from the never released game, like, Sonic X-Treme, it's, like, Tiara Bobowski!"

The blue hedgehog walked in through the passage and started swearing at Sonic like there was no tomorrow.

"Next it's, like, Shahra (sp?) from Sonic and the, like, Secret Rings and stuff!"

You guessed it. Came in and was angry.

"And, like, it's finally-"

BAM! The wall came crumbling down as Amy stood with a volcano red face and holding the tattered Tails. Immediately, she stared at the other girls in confusion.

"Like, Amy! You're, like, just in time for my act, Sonic and His Girlfriends!"

"His girl-what?"

"GET HIM!!" Tiara screamed.

Immediately, the angry group of girls chased him right out of the warehouse giving everyone confused looks and leaving Hima smiling at the camera.

"Well, like, wasn't that awesome?! Like, it's commercial break time and stuff!"

"Ow," the neglected Tails whispered at where Amy left him.

**

* * *

**

**TOTAL MONEY DONATED: 203,532 yen.**


	16. Whoops

**Weird. On the last chapter, my regular reviewer came back, but the other regular didn't. Well, I guess life's like that.**

**Sorry for the wait. I'm kind of nearing the end now, so expect updates less often.**

**Forgive me for making Blaze OOC...**

**Disclaimer: I just bought Sonic!! Now I can do whatever I want with him!**

**Sonic: You didn't buy me.**

**Me: Silence slave!!**

**

* * *

**

More time passed through the day. As Sapphire and Rouge were singing a duet on stage, the door slammed open again which revealed a purple cat.

"Blaze you're here!" Ashleigh cried, overjoyed.

"Whatev!" Hima replied. "She would've been here earlier if it weren't for the fact that she, like, turned my, like, offer down of, like, being in my act and junk."

"Can it Hima," Blaze said. "So, do you guys know where Silver is?"

"Oh, he's still trying to get his act together," Kikyo replied calmly. "Let's see, there's psychic, juggling, ventriloquism, jokes, and break dancing. I wonder what's next."

"Well, if he comes in here with a black jumpsuit, a hockey mask, a plastic chainsaw, and a book called 'How to Reenact Your Favorite Scenes From Your Favorite Horror Movies', bop him on his head until he faints."

Complete silence.

"Yeah, so I'm just gonna go on stage now and set things up."

As she walked towards the stage, Tails and Sonic were talking privately in the background.

"Hey Tails," Sonic began.

"Yeah?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that while we're here, Eggman could be terrorizing our dimension. I mean, we were gone for the whole day yesterday."

"..."

"..."

"... I'm just gonna go check if he's up to something," Sonic said.

"Yeah me too."

With that, they dashed out of the warehouse in a quick flash.

"Huh? You guys can't leave in such short notice!" Ashleigh shouted. She turned around to Kikyo. "Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"Practically everybody's gone anyways. Why should we stop them?"

" 'Cause now we don't have a host... Again!"

"... Oh..."

By then, Blaze had finished getting herself ready for her act. She turned to the camera and said calmly, "Ladies and gents, boys and girls, get ready for a dazzling performance. I, Blaze the Cat shall fire dance!"

"Aren't you a bit worried?" Taiko said nervously to Kikyo.

"Huh?"

"That she won't burn anything?"

"Naw, how badly can she mess this up?"

Blaze's flames engulfed her batons as she began to fling them to the air and caught them gracefully. Her choreography was breathtaking and Sapphire sat on the telephone table, taking the calls of many.

Then, things went wrong.

Blaze flung her batons again... But they never came down. Apparently, they got caught on to the curtains... Which were highly flammable.

Fire caught everywhere and the stage was burning. Blaze just stood there with wide eyes at what had just happened. All she could say was, "Whoops."

Backstage, everyone just stared at what just happened, giving absolutely no comment.

"... I jinxed it, didn't I?" Kikyo said, breaking the silence.

"You most certainly did," Taiko said in a I-told-you-so matter.

On stage, Rouge was still filming, but seeing as the fire was spreading dramatically, she said, "Screw this! I'm out of here!" With that, she left the camera there to burn and flew to safety.

"... I'm not invited back, aren't I?" Blaze said.

**

* * *

**

**TOTAL MONEY DONATED: 1,200,784 yen.**


	17. The Very End, I Mean It!

**Hey peoples! Before the chapter starts, I've got to say something...**

**Yes, I am quite aware that every time I have a long hiatus, my readership drops down dramatically. I have a reason for this freakishly long one...**

**This shall be the final chapter.**

**I lost complete interest in continuing this fic any longer. I've found a home in the Total Drama Island section and I just can't keep up with any of my Sonic fics. The planned sequel, ****The Sonic Campus****(about Hima going to a college in the Sonic universe) may or may not be cancelled. It probably will, but, if anyone's interested, you can adopt the idea. I don't mind.**

**So anyways, hope you enjoy the final chapter of The Sonic Show! and, if interested, check out my other fics.**

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Hima was lounging around backstage while the other two employees and the otaku were having a heated debate on stage, interrupting the act (the debate was over if tomatoes should be considered a fruit or a vegetable).

Sonic and his others (each back from whatever they were doing by now) were sitting in front of the telephone table. Sonic was laughing hysterically at how the three humans were fighting over at the moment with similar reactions from the other Sonic people... Well, Rouge was getting immensely tired of having to tape it all.

Suddenly, the phone laying doramant right in front of Sapphire rung. Annoyed that it came up during the "logical" debate, she grabbed it and sweetly answered the ringing with a muffled "Hello?"

As Hima yawned while grabbing another doughnut from the box that lay in front of her, a scream of "WHAT?!" could be heard coming from the tables, almost causing the blond, Japanese slacker to drop her snack.

Curious to see what was going on, Ashleigh, Hima, and Kikyo ran over to the tables in a hurry. The only ones who weren't already there were the underpaid crew members, Rouge, and Taiko, who was left to face the camera alone.

"... Uh, we'll be back in a sec," he atammered as he slowly jogged over.

"Wait!" Rouge called out. "It's not commercial break time yet!"

...

"Aw, what the heck," she sighed as she got the camera to face her face face-to-face. "We'll be back in a sec. Please enjoy this image of the plant that Tails thought was Cosmo a few days earlier." Following her placing the camera in front of the preserved plant, she followed the others and ran over to the tables.

Now that every person who actually meant something to the team formed up in the tight area, Sapphire squealed, "Someone just donated all the money we need to close up the show! Way more in fact."

"What?" Knuckles asked in total shock, as if he had the feeling that they would be there for the rest of eternity.

In the speed he hadn't shown in quite some time, Sonic ran back towards the stage, snatched the camera from its stance, and did a muffled and speedy closing before ultimatily shutting off the camera. As soon as he did so, he let out a huge sigh of relief and shouted, "Thank god, I'm out of this hellhole!!" I guess he must've remembered the ghost the scared the heck out of him that one night.

"Hold on," Tails said. "We also need this money to pay some stuff off."

"Like, please," Hima scoffed. "We'll probably have enough to, like, buy a new office."

"Even we don't have that much money," he sighed while grabbing a calculator. "Now let's see," he mumbled. "We have to pay for Espio's hospital bills, the warehouse, the crew members, a fine for disturbing the peace, the bill for the replacement cameras, another fine for disturbing the peace, a fine for burning the place up, Sonic's angry girlfriends, another fine for disturbing the peace, channel rental, that pizza Hima ordered... Oh..."

"What? What 'Oh'?" Amy sqeaked in distress.

"Uh, after all the payments... We're left with half a yen," Tails cringed.

As soon as the bad news erupted, seas of groans could be heard in the warehouse.

...

The silence was then broken off with a slam from the door and a snowy white hedgehog floating in full throttle towards them. It was Silver, of course... This time holding a skull and a script for some Shakesphere play. "Hey guys, I finally decided what to-" His excitement was cut off by the unhappy and annoyed stares of his peers. "... Do... I came at a bad time, did I?"

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Yup, back to the packing up boxes thing. Turns out, the Sonic characters didn't care too much if they were able to keep Sonic Team up. They were just glad that they were superstars in their own world. They did think it was pretty cool to have games, shows, and such in the other world though.

Ashleigh said her good-byes to Hima. Before the lazy oaf left, she admitted that Ashleigh was her best friend.

Before Taiko left, Ashleigh made a rather harsh good-bye, saying that he was in much need of a quite overdue diet... As everyone has continuously reminded him throughout the fic.

Then Kikyo.

He was the last person to leave and Ashleigh never even got his number.

"... So," she said as Kikyo grabbed the last ounce of his stuff. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah..." He sighed as he began to walk towards the exit.

"... Um, Kikyo," Ashleigh scoffed as he grew closer to the door. After an awkward and silent stare, she just shook her head and replied herself back with a, "Never mind."

The ponytail wearing teen was halfway through the door when he made another abrupt stop. With a smirk that Ashleigh couldn't actually make out, he said, "Yeah, I like you too Ash." With that, he left, leaving the curly red-head alone in the room to blush.

She sighed as she looked around the room. All the memories of her rushing from school to hang out with the team were rushing in. She felt as if tears would come out of her eyes any moment...

"Huh?" Her eyes met an object that lay alone on a nearby table. With curiosity, she began to lunge towards it. _Guess one of the guys left something here. Maybe I should check a phone book to find their addresses, _she thought as she grabbed the object.

It was nothing but an empty game cartridge with a sticky note on it... But the sticky note gave its significance.

_Sonic X-treme Revival Project  
DATE: X / X / XX- Finally complete.  
-Kikyo_

"Sonic X-treme?" Being the SEGA otaku she was, she was well aware of the failed 3-D game that was once planned for the Saturn. She just wasn't aware that Kikyo was remaking it...

Suddenly, a sly grin popped up on her face. Quickly, she rushed out the door to get to the library before closing.

It was time to burn some CDs...

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Kikyo and Hima walked down the streets attempting to find any place that was hiring. The two surprisingly met up with each other after a quick breakfast: A small cup of coffee and a slice of coffee cake from a slightly run-down pancake house. That was all they could really afford at the moment.

"This is, like, so boring and stuff," Hima groaned in her annoying stereotypical valley girl speak.

"Well if we, like, don't get a job, we're gonna, like, live in the streets and stuff," Kikyo replied mockingly, even imitating her slightly squeaky voice.

"... Y'know, I've never noticed how, like, annoying that was..."

"You only noticed now?"

As the two began looking at more stores to see if a help wanted sign was up, they made a sudden stop in front of UNDERGAMES. The shop that let anyone sell an amateur game. Crowds of people were gathered around, each hoping to get one game apparently.

"The heck is going on?" Kikyo scoffed.

The two made a gallant approach to the inside of the store which, apparently, was more in control of the outside. The two stared at the sign containing the blue blur himself on it, shocked at the game being sold:

Sonic X-treme

_Isn't that the one I was working on? _He thought in shock and excitement.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice said in an over preppy tone. "Huh? Whad'ya think?"

Turning around, the two saw Ashleigh walking towards them in a happy tone. It looked as if she was ready to do a glomp in an anime convention.

And, as they say, the rest is history.

**lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

Sonic games were really booming now. After the revival of Sonic X-treme, new games just kept on popping up. As you can tell, SEGA got its shine back. Sonic was back up against rivalry with Mario.

As it turned out, the huge amount of money donated was from The International Sonic Fan Club. There were actually plenty of fans throughout the world and they had spent several years earning that money. Guess the team was wrong about something in the first chapter.

Sonic Team got plenty of new employees. Age appropriate of course. Kikyo and Hima stayed, however, the young teen gave his president status to someone else. Too much to handle for someone as young as him you can say.

**Finally **realizing how dang annoying her voice really was, Hima began taking classes on proper Japanese speech... Well, she's still a lazy procrastinating, but not everyone's perfect.

Taiko decided to go on his long overdue diet that everyone kept on telling him to go on throughout this fic. It's not easy and he had a pretty rough beginning, but so far, he's lost about five pounds. To him, that is serious progress.

Rouge continued giving hints to Knuckles of her crush on him... Well, he found out a long time ago, but he's currently in denial.

Sapphire's in denial of her crush on Charmy as well... Not that he's found out.

Amy and Marine still don't like each other, but they're trying to get along. They're getting quite better at being near each other without tearing each other apart to be exact.

Cream has been showing her affections towards Tails even more now, seeing as if she's waited way too long to do so. Tails, however, still thought that Cosmo would come back in his life... In other words, he's in denial.

Silver decided to quit finding his talent... But he still annoys Blaze by dressing up in a black jumpsuit and hockey mask while holding a plastic chainsaw and a book called, "How to Remake Your Favorite Scenes of Your Favorite Horror Movies".

Sonic is back in his regular carefree, hyperactive self. The captivity of the telethon shook him up a bit... Especially the befriending a ghost episode... Yeah...

The other Sonic people... Well, no one cares about their epilogues, now do we?

As for Ashleigh and Kikyo? They started dating, what else?

Alls well that ends well, that's what I say.

So, like a corny fairytale, I guess you can say...

THE END!!

**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**There you have it! Finally the ending... Y'know, it was real fun writing this last chapter... Maybe I'll make a romancy sequel. I do want to explore the relationships a bit more : ) Well, who knows?**

**Well, like Tom said in the final moments of the last Toonami...**

**"**_**Until we meet again.**_**"**

**-JTC**


End file.
